How It All Began
by vvgurl
Summary: Kagome has a flashback remembering what happened between her and Inuyasha 4 years ago when they were 12. Now their 16 and their together. What will Inuyasha want Kagome to give to him even though he is with someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**Notes 2 know for everybody**: This story is gone 2 b tight! I love Inuyasha! Just 2 let u know there mixed with white and black in this story!

**Chapter 1**: How it all began

_**Flashback**_

"_Kagome," her mom yelled over the staircase. In Kagome' s head she was thinkin' what the hell do you want, but she knew she couldn't say it aloud, because she was only twelve and would get in so much trouble. So she just replied also yelling back "Yes, what do you want because I' m very busy with important stuff?" She never answered back so Kagome went on with her business. About 5 minutes later she heard noises coming down the steps and didn't mind them. So her mom walked up to her and said, "Didn't you hear me calling you little hoe? Boys are not so important! Don't you think?" Kagome really wanted to yell out you bitch but thought twice about it and said, "I' m not even talking to boys," then she showed her the computer and all her mother saw was her science report. To Kagome her mother was probably feeling very dumb so just changed the subject by saying, "Well whatever…I need you to go down to the grocery store and get me some groceries for our party tonight. I started to yell "MOM I HATE-," but then she cut me off and said "You don't hate nothing, and if you were to say me your little hutchie ass would be in an early grave!" All I could really do was say ok mom I will go, but I didn't even want to talk to her after that small fight._

_I went upstairs to my room to get dress so I could get dress to leave cause I all had on was some booty shorts that BOOTYLICIOUS in the back where my butt was and a tank top that had the words 2 SEXY going across her chest it was a ghetto outfit.She put on her new jeans with the sparkles, new shirt with the sparkles, and her new air force ones that were all white. She headed for the door when her mother stops her saying, "Please don't go mess with any boys over your age." Kagome didn't wanna respond back, she hated the fact her mom couldn't trust her when it came to boys. Kagome headed for the door and walked out. Her mother grabbed her by her shirt and yelled, "YOUNG LADY YOU ANSWER ME WHEN I' M TALKING TO YOU, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Kagome responded, "Yes I understand but I'm tryna leave so please don't stop me." Kagome walked out the door feeling no shame of what she had just told her mother because then always had those little fights that didn't last long. _

_**10 minutes later**_

_Kagome finally reached her destination, which was the market. She took her paper out her pocket to see what she needed. The list said she needed: Milk, Eggs, Sausages, Pancakes, and Syrup. She went down to the third aisle to get everything she needed. She picked up a carton of eggs, and a gallon of milk. She couldn't figure out where the pancakes, syrup, and sausages were. She went up to a boy that look like he was her aged and asked, "Hi. What's your name? Do you know where the sausages are?" Even though Kagome knew she needed more than she asked for she was fine, because the boy was so cute. "Hi back to you. My name is Inuyasha, what is yours? The sausages are in aisle 4," he replied back to her answering every last one of her questions. "Oh thank you," Kagome said. "I will go with you to go get it," he said to her. They started to walk side by side, foot to foot, and the same paste. Inuyasha tried to put his arm around her but Kagome moved her shoulder like something was wrong with her. She was thinking about what her mom told her about the boy so she said, "How old are you?" He said, "I'm twelve, why?" Kagome didn't wanna say because my mom doesn't want me with older guys so she said, "Just wondering." Inuyasha gave her a face basically trying to tell her she was a dumb ass or a maybe even a bitch, but he didn't say anything out loud. He said, "Do you like me?" Kagome didn't know if to say yes or no cause she really did. She thought it was just a pop question he was asking her. She said back, "Why do you wanna know?" He stared at her and said, "Cause maybe I like you" "Well….I don't know what to say. Should we make a move?" Kagome said. Inuyasha didn't answer but started to make a move. First he started to grab on her ass and pull her close. They began to kiss non-stop. Kagome liked it much and began to make he through by ending it off with french kissing him, and she did._

**End of Flashback**

Keep on reading my story I'm gonna make new chapters everyday. I hope you all liked it!

Don't forget to press that beautiful button at the bottom! Please if your gonna push it write positive comments! Don't write negative comments cause I don't have time for it! I will also try my hardest to always update my story! Please I will try and leave you comments back or whatever you leave me! BYE 4 NOW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**: Nightly Ritual

**4 YEARS AFTER THE FLASHBACK:**

The phone in Kagome's house rang. She didn't feel like getting up to get, so she yelled, "Mom, answer the phone." Her mom answered, "Hello" Kagome wondered who was on the phone and was it Inuyasha. "Kagome," her mother yelled "pick up the phone, it's Inuyasha." She was very happy, she ran to take the phone from her mother. "Hello," Kagome said. "Hey Baby," Inuyasha said back to her. She still wasn't quite able to say it back, even though they began their relationship 4 years ago, even though they had about 4 break-ups to make-ups. Kagome quickly changed the subject saying, "What you been up to?" "I've been thinking about you, me, and my bed," he said. Kagome knew exactly what he meant, but didn't know what to say. She giggled then said, "What do you mean?" He stayed quiet for while, and then said, "Baby, why are you playing dumb?" She didn't know exactly what to say at the moment so she said, "I'll call you back later, my mom needs to use the phone again." She automatically hung up not waiting to hear what he had to say. She quickly ran up to her room thinkin' if she should call back or not. After a while she decided to call him back. The phone rang about 3 times, he finally answered, "Hello." "Hey I'm calling you back to say I will be over your house tonight around 8:00," Kagome told him. "That's great. Bye Love," he said. "OK," she said and then hung up. Kagome quickly ran upstairs, because it was already 6:30 and she had to leave in an hour.

**1 hour later:**

Kagome yelled to her mom, "I'm leaving; I'll be back around 10:00." She rushed out the door, not really caring what her mother had to say. She hopped in her car and drove off. Kagome arrived at his house 30 minutes later. She rang his doorbell and stood back. He opened the door naked and quickly allowed her in, so no one would see him. She went in his room and sat on his bed. He began to push her down and get on top of her.

**Hope you all liked this chapter! 2 see what they do next you have to read the third chapter! Don't forget to leave a review and leave me a message! NEW THING add me as one of your favorite authors please and thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Continuation of the Nightly Ritual**

Kagome didn't want Inuyasha to stop. She only allowed him to be on her for about five minutes.

**5 Minutes Later:**

They began to pants rub. "Put on a condom," she said to him. "O.K.," he said after he got up off her and quickly went to go put on a condom. He came back and she said, "You get on the bottom and stick it in there." And he did. Kagome began to moan louder and louder and louder. She couldn't stop riding him. His hard, long, and big dick got her very excited. They continued for the next 1 and 15 minutes Inuyasha' s pervert off an idea but Kagome went along with it.

**1 Hour and 15 Minutes Later:**

They had time to fall asleep in each others arms. Kagome wondered what time it was, "Inuyasha what time is it? He got up to see. He came back and said, "It's 9:30 you should be leaving right." "Yeah I should, I'll try and call you when I get home."

She got up and walked out his house. She hopped in her car and quickly drove off.

She arrived home and it was dark and her mother was asleep. She ran to her room, picked up the phone and called Inuyasha.

**This chap is done I hope you liked it! I try my best to make it good and update it to please all the readers out there! Well leave me a review or message and tell me what you thought about this chap!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: One Phone Call **

The phone kept ringing non-stop. No answer machine came on. Kagome called him again. "Hello," Inuyasha said. "Why did you let the phone ring and then go to answering machine the first time I called?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha stayed quiet not really caring what Kagome said. "ANSWER ME NOW," she told him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome hung-up on him.



She ran up to her room in anger. She jumped on her bed and began to think why Inuyasha was acting the way he is.



Kagome called Inuyasha back. "Hello," he said. "I don't know if I want to stay with you," she said. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN," he yelled back to Kagome. "Inuyasha you heard me, I'm tired of your disrespect. Even though we just fucked I don't care, because you're a bitch and you probably are cheating on me." Kagome said to him. "I'm not cheating but I'll take it. Bye," he said. "WAIT INUYASHA-," she said. He had already hung-up the phone on her. Kagome knew he was pissed but she didn't care it was mostly his fault.

Kagome went up to her room mad. She didn't know why she had did that. She knew she had really loved Inuyasha but she couldn't change the past.

**I have one more chap left! My next chap iz gonna b really long! But if it iz way 2 long then I will have 2 make 2 more chaps! Ya'll may b mad but you'll see what happens in the next chappie! Well…leave some reviews! PEACE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is probably my last chappie, but depending on how it goes I might make another chappie after this one! You guys are all gonna be happy because there is gonna be a surprise in this chappie, YAY! Well…start reading! PLEASE DON'T FLAME UNLESS YOUR lmgurl on fanfic! Now seriously Sango is added in this chappie! **

**Chapter 5:** The Call That Didn't Work

Kagome wanted to call Inuyasha back and say that everything was a big misunderstanding, but she didn't have the guts to do it.

She went downstairs and decided to call Sango to get over the pain and tell her everything between her and Inuyasha.

Sango let her phone ring only 3 times before answering it. She picked it up and said "Hello!"

"I have bad news," Kagome said.

"Hold upppp…., who the hell is this tellin' me they got some bad news," Sango.

"It's Kagome you jack ass," she said to Sango and then laughing.

Sango said, "O.K.. Well…what's the bad news."

"Me and Inuyasha is over," Kagome said.

"Well…call him right now and put us on 3 way cause you two is gon' get back together," Sango said to her.

"No Sango I don't wanna call him or talk to him," Kagome said.

"You betta do what I just said," Sango said.

"Fine. Only because we tight like that," Kagome said.

Kagome clicked over so she could call Inuyasha. 'Damn what is his number' she thought to herself. "Oh yeah," she said out loud to herself. She started dialing his number like she was anxious to talk to him.

She clicked back over to Sango. "Shut up I'm calling him now, but don't forget your talking to him," Kagome said to Sango so she would be aware. "O.K. I will talk but what do I-," Sango was saying. But she cut off by, "Hello, who is on this phone?" Sango stayed quiet for a while. Kagome coughed to warn Sango she needed to say something.

"Oh I'm sorry, is Inuyasha home I would like to speak to him." Sango said to whatever lady had answered the phone.

"Oh yes he is here hold on," the lady said to Sango.

"Kagome I have a bad feelin' bout' this," Sango whispered to Kagome.

"I know it's all B.S., so don't worry about it I told you I didn't wanna do it but you neva listen to me," Kagome whispered back to her.

Kagome and Sango where on hold for about 3 minutes. They were huffin' and puffin' because there weren't so patient.

**4 Minutes Later:**

Kagome was tired of waiting and decided to hang up. She clicked over and said "Sango I gotta go. BYE. LUV YA!"

"Aiight peace out homes," Sango said to her.

"Maybe tomorrow we'll call Inuyasha and I'll try to get back with him," she said to Sango.

"Well…aiight bye," Sango said and then hang up.

Kagome sighed. Then she got out off the guest room and then went upstairs.

**This chappie is done! I decided to make it that the surprise will be in the next chappie! I think I will have 7 chappie' s instead of 6 because I really love this story and I keep thinkin' of new ideas for it! Please leave reviews or private messages to tell me how I'm doing to see what I need to change! LUV YA ALL! BYE! But 1 more thing the next chappie will be called IDK so give me some ideas! Oh yeah and some info on the next chappie is the surprise so just send in good titles for my next chapter! Just to let you all know there is a clue for what the surprise is gonna be in this story, and it's really a BIG clue!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I'm sorry for the long ass wait my bad. Anyways let's get this thing on and poppin.

Chapter:6 maybe baby

Kagome headed upstairs a little drafty, she had to admit she missed Inuyasha a lot she didn't really want it to end this way why was it her life that went to sheds so damn easily, she brushed away a spare tear, as she headed upstairs she had to call Sango tomorrow that was the first thing that was on her list of things to do. She switched the light switch on and wondered to her bed she laid her head on the pillow and hoping her and Inuyasha would get together her eyes drifted closed and she finally fell asleep.

"Wake up; you've been sleeping since forever and Sango's called twice" Mrs. Higurashi warned as she watched her daughter mope her head up and clean the dirt off her half closed eyes, she only nodded in response, then rose up, she wasn't a morning person that was for sure. "Kagome hurry up, Sango should be calling any second now and if I hear her voice echoing through my head again I'll kill my self." Mrs. Higurashi said in enthusiasm a hand on her head it was true Sango did have a way were she nagged you in order for you to do something to her liking.

'Mom shut the fuck up for a second I'm getting up' is what kagome was thinking in her mind then again she wasn't sure. This early in the morning and being this tiered she didn't know if she said it out loud or not, but she guessed that she said it to her self since her mom didn't smack her hard enough to over sleep the next few years. She nodded then got up scraping the crap out of her eyes so she could see clearly. The phone in her mom's hands rung in that stupid ringing noise the one Sango thought was modern even though every one thought it was boring and traditional. You know ring once then twice then the third time that annoying ring her mom threw the phone at her hoping that her daughters reflexes could live up to the standards.

Instead the phone came to a massive stop were her forehead lied. "Nice mom now I'm going to have a huge ass lump on my heads for months." Kagome yelled lying-in a protective hand on the red spot on her forehead.

"Well you should have taken the phone, oh yeah its 12 in the morning I hope that was a wake up call." She reminded her daughter as she left the room. She rolled her eyes then said a hello through the receiver.

"Hey you sound tired did you just wake up?" Sango asked she was on her desk instant messaging Miroku about this girl he claimed he liked which wasn't likely she probably had really big boobes and a huge ass, Sango was making sure he wasn't making a perverted choice, "Did you just wake up hello its 12 turning 1 its about time you got off you lazy ass and hooked up with Inuyasha are you with me. Sango said in a obvious annoyed voice.

"What's with the attitude, something going on with Miroku?" Kagome asked she knew Sango's outcome of the day could only be modified by the presents of Miroku which meant if he was doing something she didn't like then she wouldn't be too happy. Sango nodded, which as weird as it might sound she knew from the awkward silence something was going on with Miroku, "Well for get about him, why don't we call that stubborn hanyou get my problem worked out." Kagome advised she bit down on her lower lip in anticipation of what Sango would think about the stubborn rush she only nodded again the clicked over. Kagome waited a few seconds filing her nails when a ring came over the phone by the second ring a guy's voice took over.

"Hello," he said Kagome stayed quite for a moment which made Sango a little more then irritated.

"Hey Inuyasha, its Sango, I just wanted to see what's going on with you, and figure out this you know situation with Kagome, so what do you say." Sango said she was taking it in a kind of business like method so like Sango to though.

"I say mind your own business and, if Kagome wants to talk about this situation she can give me a call, bye" he said he hesitated to press the end button cause he knew Kagome had to be on the other line just listening and Sango made it clear that she actually was.

"Well what if I said you could talk to Kagome right now."

"Well put her on the line" He said in an uninteresting kind of tone.

"Kagome get on the phone" sango demanded almost cruelly.

"What, I was mixing nail polish and thanks to you I have to buy a extra set what's up" by the sound of her voice you could tell she wasn't happy then again I wouldn't be either if I dropped both sets of nail polish on my white satin sheets.

"Nothing, except Inuyasha's on the line listening on everything you just said." Sango answered back she wasn't in the brightest moods, she had problems too, she had to get the guy she liked back, even though he was interested in other girls, she didn't have time to re patch this romance exceptionally if there was yelling and no please or thank you's.

"Oh, hey Inuyasha, what's going on?" Kagome asked she waited calmly for him to answer back.

"Yeah, nothing really why didn't you answer the phone at first," he asked looking at the computer screen it seemed like Sango and Miroku invited him on a conference, he didn't really want to except but maybe.

"I didn't know what to say to you, I really missed you and all" she answered back she looked at her half done nails and cussed silently until she herd a yahoo messenger, you know the 'you got mail' thing it seemed like Inuyasha Sango and Miroku wanted her to join in a conference sounded cool she should just except.

"I did too, but that night you were sort of acting like a bitch, and I wasn't going to hesitate on breaking up with your ass, like I did Kikyo."

"Well fine enough, but I think you should come over maybe tomorrow you know to seal the deal that is if you want to get back together." Kagome asked maybe she was going to get her way today it would be the first time in a while.

Well that's it for this shit, doesn't that rhyme later RR I'll update very soon promise sorry I was in New York visiting my dad, any way next chapter will be longer its just that on the note book I write the chapters in, the pages are very I guess you can say small so I think its going to be long when I put it on the comp. but I guess not, well till next time.


End file.
